Phase 18: Alternate Scene
by Aimee-chi
Summary: "Inori, stop!"/ "Don't push me away, Shu. Don't you want this? Don't you want me?" -An alternate scene of Phase 18


Author's note:

Hello, I'm back again! I hope you're not bored of me yet. Anyway, after watching the eighteenth episode of Guilty Crown, I felt EXTREMELY UNSATISFIED. Please excuse my perverted mind, but I really wish that Shu had said "YES PLEASE, SUCK ME OFF!" instead of "Inori, stop!" when Inori was about to give him a blow job. So yeah, this is the alternate scene. You know how this is going to go :)

Don't flame me, please? I'm not trying to make any excuses but I wrote this in like, one hour and I know this isn't good at all, but... You see, I didn't want to post this at first but since there are so many of you who were EQUALLY UNSATISFIED with this scene, I decided to post it. I hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p><strong>PHASE 18: ALTERNATE SCENE<strong>

The sound of her rapid footsteps snapped Shu back to reality. He was just reminiscing his past all over again. Sitting back on the cold floor with his back leaning against the wall, he thought about all the stupid decisions he just made. All the sacrifice he just wasted. All the people he just hurt.

He wanted to repeat his life. Some part of him thought that it would probably be better if Gai just stabbed him right on his chest with Inori's void, instead of just cutting his right arm. After all, without his power, Ouma Shu was nothing but a weak, cowardly seventeen year-old boy. He knew that—he hated that part of him. That was why he wanted to be stronger. But the last time he tried to do that, he was pushed to the ground by his own best friend and got his arm cut off by his childhood mate.

But none of that mattered anymore, as Inori stepped in front of him.

Beautiful, and usually self-composed Yuzuriha Inori was standing not too far away from him with tears brimming in her eyes. She wasn't the type of girl who would indulge herself in tears whenever things didn't go like what she wanted. Inori was strong, calm, and steady. Shu had only seen her cry like this two times in his whole entire life, and he promised himself not to let her do that again. He had promised to protect her—and he tried. So, _so _hard. But then, everything got blown up on his face. And with only one arm—and no special powers whatsoever—Shu could only do very little. He couldn't even wrap his arms around her to calm her down.

"I-Inori—"

"Shu!" Inori called, running toward him. Before he knew it, she already threw herself on him. Got caught in surprise, he let out a small grunt from his throat as he fell to the floor.

"Shu!" Inori called again in a desperate tone. "_Shu!"_

Shu was having a hard time to breathe. Inori was hugging him so tight by circling her arms around his neck, and she was practically chocking him.

"What's wrong?" Shu asked quietly, noticing how pale her skin was. Her shoulders were trembling hard as she tried to maintain her own breath in a steady pace. She smelled like the night, wild and cold—but also sweet, like a peach, just like how she usually smelled.

Shu waited for her answer. When he wasn't looking at her face, he thought that she must have a shocked expression on her face, with wide-eyes and pale cheeks. But when she looked up and gazed at him, Shu noticed that she was... different. Familiar, but different.

Inori seemed dangerous. She didn't look like herself. He had seen this part of her once, but he thought that that was just his imagination. He didn't believe that Inori was putting on the exact expression of what Mana Ouma had when he was looking at him.

No. Mana was sick. She was unstable. She was insane.

And Inori was not, was she?

"Inori?" Shu asked when Inori threw a small but with a lot of hidden meanings smile. There was a spark of blood, smeared on the sides of her face, and he was curious and a little scared about it. But if he was going to be scared of something, he should be scared right now.

Inori, who was positioning herself on top of him, crawled down until her face was just above his waistline.

"Inori!" Shu was about to panic. He didn't know what exactly was she going to do to him, but he knew it wasn't going to be right.

Inori didn't stop though. She reached down again, running her hands from his chest, to his stomach, and stopping at the belt of his dark jeans.

Shu was frantic. He knew what would happen if he let her do what she want. This wasn't Inori. She wouldn't have wanted this. Not like this, not right now, not at this moment.

"Inori, _stop!"_

Inori ignored him. It was like she couldn't hear anything—or rather, she couldn't think of anything. She was just having this unbearable temptation to do things that would please him. She wanted this. That was why she wouldn't stop. She knew there was a voice in her head that kept on telling her to do these things. The voice that made her wants him like this. But she couldn't control it. That voice had become one with her heart, and she couldn't lie to her own feelings.

She loved Shu. And he loved her. That was all that mattered.

And doing this would please him.

"Shu..." Wetting her lower lip with her tongue, she used both of her hands to undo the belt. "Don't you want it?"

There was another seductive smile forming on her lips that made Shu's skin crawl in new sensation. Somehow, under the dim light of the room, Inori's eyes seemed redder.

_This is bad. I have to stop her. _ "Inori, stop!" Shu sat up, trying to put on a safe distance between them. "What are you doing—"

"Don't push me away, Shu." Inori said, cutting him off. She pushed him back to the floor with one hand and leaned in closer to his face. When he was about to pushed her away with his left arm, she took a hold of it and intertwined it with hers. Their lips were just an inch away, and her chest was pressed against his as she lay down on top of him. One of her hands was still on the top line of his pants, trying to unwind the belt.

There was a _click _and Shu felt his pants were starting to loosen up. He freaked out. "_Inori_—"

"Shush," she said, planting a brief kiss on his lips. Shu's eyes grew wide from the kiss and he was frozen for a good couple of seconds. "I won't hurt you, Shu." She brought his hands closer to her lips and started kissing each one of his fingertips. "Don't you trust me?"

Shu noticed that her eyes were empty when she was looking at him and he knew exactly that this wasn't her. "Inori, you're not being yourself," he said, raising his voice. He narrowed his eyes and his eyebrows were knitted together, showing how upset he was. "_Stop_ _this_ _right_ _now_, _Inori_."

"But, Shu..." She parted her lips and sucked on his point finger. Her eyes were half-lidded and there was a small moan, rumbling from her throat, as she licked his finger. Shu let out a tiny gasp when he felt how warm—and wet—Inori's tongue was on his fingertip. "Don't you want this?"

"I—" Shu was speechless. He couldn't stop thinking how sensual and beautiful Inori looked right now. But still, this wasn't right. Inori wasn't being herself. "N-no." He pulled back his hand and tried to release it from Inori's grip. "Let me go, Inori." The tone of his voice didn't make his words sound very convincing. He cleared his throat and tried again. "_Let_. _Me_. _Go_."

"What if I don't want to?" Inori purred, placing his struggling hand on her right breast. "Don't you want me, Shu?"

Shu's self control was about to break the meter. If she kept on doing this, he wouldn't be able to push her away again. This was too much. "No, Inori! I said let me go!" He managed to take his hand back. "Snap out of it, Inori! This isn't you—this isn't right. I don't want it to happen like this! Get off of me right now!" He said all of his words in one take of breath and he found himself breathless at the end of the line.

The seductive smile she kept on hanging on her lips was starting to wash away. There was an uneasy feeling on her chest, making her feel upset and hurt. Her eyes glinted in a new color—a lot more dangerous and unpredictable. With a swift movement, she moved further down until her head was right above his private parts.

"Inori," Shu said, almost sounded like he was pleading. "_Don't_."

She threw one last vicious look at him and brought his pants down.

"Inori—AH!" Shu threw his head back when Inori's lips were placed around the tip of his member. "N-no! Stop—" He cut off his own words with a gasp. He was embarrassed by the sound he was making so he closed his mouth with his only hand. He shut his eyes, trying to control his urge. Trying not to give in to her. "Inori, don't—_Nn!"_ He flinched when she swallowed him deeper to her mouth. And when she twirled her tongue around the tip of his manhood again, he couldn't control it anymore.

Shu took a sharp breath, grunted and moaned. His left hand had left his parted lips and now finding its way to Inori's hair. Unconsciously, he ran his hand down her hair, pressing her head closer to his lower part so she could take him whole in her mouth again.

"Mmph!" Inori gave out a little protest when Shu was shoving her to hard. But she didn't stop.

"I-Inori..." Shu moaned again and she liked it. She liked the way he was calling her name when he was in ecstasy like this. She liked the fact that she was the one who made him feel like this.

Shu couldn't help what he was doing. This was all new to him. No one had ever done this to him before and he didn't know that this was going to feel so... _exciting_.

He could feel her. He could feel the wetness and the warmth of her mouth. The slick and soft touch of her tongue. All of that did wonders to his body. He was sure that he was going to be crazy for the next couple of seconds. "Inori!" He gasped loudly. His chest was heaving up and down, and he curled his toes as the butterflies rose to his stomach. "Inori—I... I couldn't hold it... Oh!"

Inori managed to pull herself back just about two seconds before he came. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hands and smirked. "Did you like it, Shu?"

Shu was lying on the floor, trying to fill some fresh air into his lungs. _That was crazy, _he thought. There was a mixed of emotions swirling in his chest, but mainly he felt humiliated. How could he let her do this? He was supposed to be the sane one! He was supposed to stop her, not giving in to her like this! And to think that he practically shoved his member down her throat like that...

Shu covered his face with his hand. "Shit..." he whispered, regretting his previous action. He gritted his teeth together, muttering another curse word.

Inori saw his reaction. And she was shocked. She thought he liked it. She thought she was making him happy. But he wasn't. If anything, she only made him look a lot more miserable.

"Shu?" Inori softly asked. She climbed up until she was face-to-face with him. "Shu, what's wrong?"

"This..." Shu said, still covering his face with his arm. "This is wrong, Inori. I... I lost control. I was supposed to stop you..."

"Eh?" She frowned. "Shu?" She gently placed her hand on his and tried to remove it from his face. "Look at me, Shu. Please," she begged.

"No." Shu shrugged her off and kept his arm on to hide his face.

"Shu, please."

After a moment of hesitation, Shu finally let her see his face. And when she did, her eyes grew slightly wide. Shu looked so hurt. His eyes were pained and hard. And when he looked at her, he was disgusted. Not because of her, though, but himself. Inori wasn't herself back then—she couldn't exactly be the one to blame. But Shu had no excuse for himself.

"I'm sorry..." Inori whispered, looking almost just as hurt as he was. "I'm sorry, Shu." There was a tremble in her voice as she leaned in closer and placed her head on top of his chest. "I'm so sorry..."

Staring blankly at the ceiling, Shu replied, "Inori, what is happening to you?"

She raised her head, giving him her full attention. "I..." she said, and averted her gaze from his eyes to her hands. They were shaking and still slightly covered with blood.

"Inori?" Shu asked, a little worried.

"I..." She sat up, backing away from him just for a few inches away. "I don't know... I don't know what's happening to me, Shu..." A shudder ran through her spine.

_You're a monster, _a voice in her head said, _at this rate, you will only end up hurting Shu._

"Shu..." Tears were starting to form on her eyes again. "Shu... I'm a monster..."

After dressing himself back with one hand, Shu scooted over to her. He cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "Inori, you're not a monster."

"But..." A tear fell from her right eye, sliding down on her white cheek. "But I hurt those guys... And I did that to you..." She started whimpering and crying harder. "I don't know what's happening to me. Shu—"

Shu immediately wrapped his arm around her head and pulled her against him. "It's okay," he whispered to her ear. "It's okay, Inori."

She sobbed, and choked on her own breath. "I'm a monster..."

"No, you're not." Shu kissed the top of her head and fixed his gaze on hers. "Inori, you're not a monster, do you hear me? Don't you ever call yourself that."

To be honest, Shu was a little scared of her. After what she did to him, it was obvious that Inori couldn't control it—those voices in her head. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know what to do. He was just Ouma Shu. A hopeless, and powerless boy, who would have already been dead a moment ago if Inori wasn't there to help him. And he was still broken. He had lost everything, betrayed by everyone except Inori. If there was one thing he could put his faith on, it was Inori. And he wasn't going to let her go. "You're the only one that I have, Inori. I'm so glad you came after me that day," he said, placing his chin on top of her hair and let out a deep sigh. "Don't ever leave me, okay?"

She nodded slowly and rested her head against his chest. They sat side by side with their backs pressed against the hard wall. Inori was still crying but she had calmed down a little. Shu kept on whispering soothing words on her ear while running his left arm around hers, trying to keep her calm and warm.

Feeling content and safe, she closed her eyes and drifted off to her sleep.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think, okay? Revieeeeew ~~~ :)<p> 


End file.
